Raira love sickness
by HomeSweetHomeX
Summary: Four girls embark on the Ikebukuro teenage life with the help of friends and foes. How will these girls get through high school with drama around every corner and will how far will their friendship expand with dark secrets kept from each other ? characters x real people also later girl x girl.
1. chapter 1 back in hell

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR ITS CHARACTERS (unfortunately) ...**_

* * *

** Well this is my first story I've published on fanfiction and my brain has died after typing all this up. i hope I've made Mikado and Masaomi's personality right ^^ and this is dedicated to my three friends. i dunno when i'll upload my next chapter hopefully soon and i'll try to do a Halloween special as well :) enjoy ! **

* * *

**Becca's POV**

"Nawwww that half term went way too quick." I sigh looking down at the dull pavement leading me to another six weeks of hell. "It's not even a half term, we deserve at least another week than it would be a proper half term." I whine whilst students look at me and ask themselves who the hell I was talking to and think I've finally lost it which I might have I mean 'hey I am talking to myself and everyone else thinks so'. "AHHHH! VICKY!" I scream making everyone around my scream radar jump out of their skins and conclude I need to go to a mental hospital right away. I run through the masses of students like a huge bull that has seen red and won't stop at nothing till it reaches its target.

**Vicky's POV**

"Oh my god…" Was all I could say staring up at the holy shrine itself.

"Erm Vicky? Earth. To. Vicky –" Masaomi Kida stands next to me not knowing that life itself is right in front of us.

"Don't you know how amazing this is?!" I yell grabbing his shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll. "Catching fire is finally out AND the whole cast is visiting japan to start the hunger games tour!" I giggle with excitement with the image of me meeting Josh Hutchison and him instantly falling in love, taking me on dates and then proposing. Ah man that'll be the day. I stop my fantasy when I notice my victim's face was going green. "Whoops sorry Masaomi." I anxiously smile, stopping the shaking and letting go of his shoulders which must be red and bruised by now because of my hard grip. He slowly walks over to the wall with his head towards the floor and uses one hand to hold on to the wall to keep him steady. He stays there for a minute before regaining his posture and grinning like an idiot.

"For making me suffer your fangirling my boobilicous friend, you have to allow me to take you on a date." Well I'm not complaining. He's Masaomi Kida one of the hottest guys in Raira Academy and I've had a crush on him since middle school.

"sure." I smile, slightly blushing.

"VICKY!" oh god…. That voice... I turn around and everything went in slow motion. Becca running towards me and looking like she's fallen into a bush and her uniform is in a state. I watch in horror as she jumps towards me and time went back to normal.

**Becca's POV**

I didn't think this through did I? After I jumped on top of her –gracefully I might say- we both fell on the ground with a crash with Masaomi laughing his head off and Vicky's face burning with embarrassment

"V-vicky." My eyes well up to add the innocence to the situation. "A-am I mad? "

"Nooo Becca of course you're not mad." She smiled and my face lit up. "More like insane, I mean why did you jump at me? And also LOOK AT YOU! It looks like you got eaten by a bush!" I quickly frown

"You must've tasted bad if the bush spat out out." Masaomi laughs holding his stomach, still laughing like a mad man.

"Shut it you!" we both hiss at him.

"ok my fabulous, boobilicous boob twins." He chuckles calming down from his laughing fit.

**Vicky's POV**

"By the way Becca where were you this entire holiday? You didn't even visit me." I frowned. It was unusual for her to not visit during the holidays I mean she usually visits to raid my fridge or make me watch some anime she really likes.

"I was busy…." She mumbles. She gets off me, using the dirt of her uniform and taking twigs out of her hair before tidying it up and adjusting her glasses.

"Well you didn't visit Emma or Laura is something wrong?" I give her a worried look "you didn't even reply to my texts –"

"I'm fine; as I said I was busy … it's none of your concern." She interrupts me, hiding her face with her fringe. She turns the other way and walks off.

"B-becca where are you going ?" Masaomi helps me up.

"School … 'm going to school." She murmurs, disappearing into the darkness of the alleyway.

**Emma's POV**

"Ughh where have those guys got to ? It's nearly time for class..." Laura growls tapping her fingers against the wooden bench making a hollow sound which sounded like fruende blieben by Tokio hotel.

"That is true I know Masaomi and Becca are usually late but not this late and Vicky is normally early." Mikado sighs and I put a hand on his shoulder making us both blush.

"Well err…. I'm sure they're fine...they might be copying Vicky's homework for English." I try and reassure him but it doesn't take an affect.

**Laura's POV**

Emma's trying the sweet innocent act as usual and poor Mikado is falling into a death trap. We all suddenly jump hearing a blood curdling scream coming from Emma's bag.

"W-what the hell was that?" Mikado squeaks, shuffling away from Emma to me. She chuckles and takes her phone out of her bag.

"Text message ! "she hums happily and flips her screen up. I wonder sometimes if those screams aren't actually telling her she has a text … which reminds me … he said he would text me at this time and he's taking ages maybe because he's still hasn't had a break yet … I quickly check mu phone to see if he's actually done his duty and my phone is being a dick by not telling me. I smile as a message image flashing. Click.

"Hey Laura I hope you got to school okay from my flat x have a good day at school and I'll meet you at Russia sushi. Lots of love-"

"LAURA!" Emma interrupts waving her phone in my face and I quickly hide my phone in my blazer pocket to cause less embarrassment. "Vicky and Masaomi are finally here !" she grabs my wrist and hauls me up from my comfy bench before dragging my body up to them.

"H-hey careful! My wrists!" I remind her just before they're crushed to pieces by her monstrous grip. She lets go and bows.

"Mikado my man, two girls at once without the main lead? This is breaking my heart I never knew you would betray me you player!" kida falls to the floor dramatically. "What has this world come to?!" he cries and Mikado's face makes a new shade of red.

"N-no no it's not like that! I would never!" Mikado whines waving his hands like a lunatic.

"Oooh that's right you're trying it on with Laura to make Emma jealous? Naww I have taught you well." Masaomi chuckles, swinging an arm over his childhood friend. Whilst Mikado tries to explain well try to get out of the love mess Masaomi threw at him, I glance at Emma.

"what's wrong Laura ? oh man don't tell me your still mad because I took you out of a build a bear and forced you to eat KFC?" she pouts in a cute way and it makes me nearly gag as those dreadful memories appear again.

"Fuck you and KFC! I hope you die in hell!"

"Oh I was born in hell ."


	2. Chapter 2 Different sides

_**Hey everyone :) thank you for people who have read this i really appreciate it ^^ i didn't upload anything last week because i had a maths exam (everyday i had maths all day so now my brain can't use numbers properly -_-) but not i have :) i'm sorry its quite short however i think chapter 3 will be longer :D its quite difficult doing two stories at once .. i'm starting a samurai warrior story and just finished the plan so i should be uploading that soon too :)**_

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"Lunch time ~" Masaomi sings in such a high pitch voice too like high like he hasn't broken his voice. He puts his arms around Mikado's and Vicky's shoulders with Mikado chucking whilst Vicky tries to hide her blush. I look towards our usual spot, a place where Becca always assumes I'm obsessed with. PFFFT I'm not sensitive with the weather like her.

"Is that …." Vicky says confused, eyes squinted to try and figure out something.

"The bitches came back" Laura sings and I realise what was going on. Fresh students who just started high school are sitting in our spot ….. Again. I look over at masaomi and give him the nod and he nods back.

"Okaaaaay Robin. TO THE BAT CAVE!" he yells grabbing Mikado's shirt and dragging him back to the cafeteria.

"Oh glob I can see where this is going." Vicky sighs as I crack my knuckles ready to kill.

**Vicky's POV**

Masaomi-kun nooo! My heart suddenly cries as he drags the innocent Mikado away so Emma can be her true self without Mikado shitting himself.

"Can I warn them before hand?" Laura asks excitedly and gets her request accepted. She skips over to them. "Oi! you better move your asses off our spot before we unleash hell !" she raises her voice with a hint of threat but the girls don't budge but pout like the little sluts they are.

"Oh my god, like, who do you think you are? You want my big sister who's like twenty to beat you up?" the girl in the middle of the slut group stands up and hisses. Laura laughs and walks back to us whilst Emma walks towards them, grinning like a maniac.

"Didn't say I warned you, but then again I was kind of hoping you would reject." She chuckles.

**Laura's POV**

Emma remind me of him … the anger and the violence… the girl runs away from fear calling us lesbians whilst holding another girls hand.

" Nawwww I didn't even get to punch any of them ! Dammit!" Emma growls and notices her darling Mikado is walking back with some donuts so goes back to her sweet self.

"I wonder why those girls are running away….. And from what?" Mikado ponders. Ah Mikado if only you knew.. He doesn't notice Masaomi is taking the donuts and nomming on them.

"Gee I dunno Mikado …" Emma nervously laughs and blushes. She notices and covers her face.

"Smooth Emma" I chuckles ruffling her hair. We all sit down and I sit away from them, just abit so they don't notice me. I get my phone out and read over the text he sent me making me blush and smile. I can't wait to see you again…

"Ahhhhhhh " Masaomi shouts pointing at me getting everyone's attention at the same time. "Laura's blushing!" no shit Sherlock! But if they see that message.. I quickly put my phone in my pocket and they all stare at me

"w-what ?" I ask nervously, fearing what will come next.

"GRAB HER! HER BOYFRIEND HAS TEXTED HER!" Masaomi yells, diving towards me and in one swift motion I grab my bag and made a run for it. I look round and see him and Vicky chasing after me with both rape faces and I was petrified of what would happen if they caught me. "AHHHH SOMEONES SAVE MEEE!"

**Emma's POV**

Me and Mikado Sigh at the same time, yes I am curious about who Laura's boyfriend is but chasing her around isn't gonna solve anything …. Accept violence.

" E-emma." Mikado blushes and stares at the floor before carrying on. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to meet with me on Saturday at Russia sushi." He quickly stutters and hides his face like a scared child. My heart lifts and it feels like my smile can't widen even more. Finally after all this time …

"Of course ... i would love to." I blush looking away when he looks with a huge smile on his face.

" G-great " we sit there in silence, watching Laura repeatedly kicking Masaomi in the balls and Vicky trying to hold her back to stop her hurting her beloved "Erm by the way … where's Becca ?"

* * *

so wheres Becca ? ;) i would appreciate some reviews to see if i could improve the story more but other than that thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and found

**Evening :) so this week has been busy and i mean really busy .. it's mock week so I've been doing nothing but sitting in a hall in total silence writing something like 'why can't bill drink while driving ?' and 'are you surprised by reading this and that ?' its been doing my head in -_- but this Saturday i'm going to London with some friends to Camden where i'll be buying tons of manga :3 (dream come true ^^) oh and Sunday we'll be going to the cinema to watch 'catching fire' so Vicky will be drooling over her seat :p i'll be submitting chapter 4 a bit late (maybe) since i need Durarara motivation and the only motivation i have is my friends threatening me to do it or my head will be crushed D: anyway enjoy 3**

* * *

**Laura's POV**

Okay I guess sneaking out of school isn't the smartest idea but meh, shit happens.

"We're so screwed if we're caught and even worse if my dad finds out." Emma sighs in sadness as we walk through an alleyway.

"But Becca might be depending on us! She could be our only hope!" Masaomi lifts his arms up in determination.

"She always needs saving." Emma laughs and it's true. She always hides behind Emma if some kid wants to beat the crap out of her cause she's pissed them off. I chuckle quietly to not give our position away

"This is commander Masaomi what is going on Lieutenant Vicky? Over." Masaomi whispers with his hands over his mouth to make his voice echo which sounds like a walkie talkie. Vicky's peeking over the bush we're hiding behind in front of the school gates.

"Everything's clear commander!" she plays along making the rest of us sweat drop.

"You sure they're not related or something?" I ask Emma and Mikado since they're childhood friends.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Emma chuckles. We all get to the front gates climbing over it one by one until the last one –who was Mikado- fell flat on his face. Guess he's not a cat …

**Vicky's POV**

We all start walking up into the main city and I begin to worry.

"What if Becca's dead or kidnapped?" I ask in a worried tone and they all start to wonder too.

"Well she could be dead …. I mean who would want to kidnap her? "Laura chuckles. How horrible of her to think that, I'm sure plenty of people would kidnap her … not like that's a good thing...

"Don't worry your pretty little head Vicky I'm sure she's at mac Donald's buying us lunch." Masaomi reassures me and I blush slightly. I begin to imagine her in a massive que and knowing her, screaming to other people to order quickly because of how impatient she is. Wait a second … lunch … food …. Fridge

"Oh she hasn't …" I begin, everyone looks at me confused.

**Emma's POV**

"what is it Vicky?" I ask. her face is incredibly pale like Marshall Lee had drunk her blood. Mmm Marshall Lee. Suddenly Vicky sprints down the street like she saw josh Hutcherson shirtless on the other side and we follow after her .. Well try to.

We enter Vicky's house and head to the kitchen.

"She has ..." Vicky lets out a sad sigh and shock is plastered all over our faces. The fridge and cupboards were completely empty and different pockets were spread out everywhere.

"Jeez it looks like Santa's arrived early." Masaomi chuckles abit and I and Mikado glare at him.

"Don't worry Vicky when we find her we'll make her suffer for all this." I put a hand on her shoulder and give her an awkward hug. She hugs back and smiles.

"She's going to die" she giggles sweetly but with a gleam in her blue eyes that counter act her voice.

"Hmmmmmm, now where could she be?" Mikado questions, lost in thought. Well if I was Becca I would go to countless game and manga shops before spotting a cute guy, then to make she has a "perfect" view of him *cough cough seiji*.

"Well MacDonald's is a good idea … good lunch as well … "Mikado trails of again.

"To MacDonald's!" Masaomi yells jumping on Mikado's back with a yelp from Mikado.

"To Narnia my loyal wing man! Hot sexy women are on their breaks being begged to be seduced by the one and only! We don't want to disappoint them! Hyah!" Masaomi yells, kicking his legs into Mikado's sides making him head to the front door. What does Vicky see in him? Sure he's cute but he's an absolute womanizer. I sigh to myself. Poor poor Mikado …

**Becca's POV**

"Thanks for ordering miss, have a good day." The till woman bows and passes me my order. I smile abit and turn around …. Shit … they found me …

* * *

**Thankyou for reading :) sorry it's shorter than the last one D: (it felt so much when i was typing this up) oh make sure you review please ^^ x**


End file.
